


Pictures of you, Pictures of me

by Skylark50



Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Speaks Spanish, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Isabel Diaz is a grandma and she’s amazing at it, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, hurry up and make it cannon, let these boys get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: A scavenger hunt, a family, and love is all that is needed to make you feel at home.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love





	Pictures of you, Pictures of me

**Author's Note:**

> Take this fluff and rot your teeth with it.

Buck woke with a snuffle. Blue eyes blinking opening slowly, the sunlight on his face, he reached over to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Cold. Buck groaned and shoved his head back into the pillow. 

Mornings where he woke up alone, without his boyfriend or his Superman made him miserable. Buck had a tendency to never wanting to be alone, having had to suffer the deafening echo of being alone in his childhood. 

However, with the pillow put over his head he felt paper crinkle on his ear. Taking the pillow off, he looked at the sticky note and grinned. 

_ ‘Morning babe. Chris and I are on a mission to do something fun. If you can remember where Chris and Wolf love to go bird watching, you’ll find your second clue to find us. Good luck.’ _

So that’s why their bed was cold. Buck's smile lit up the room this time and he quickly got out of bed. Knowing he was going to be going out and about, he quickly made the bed, and dove into the closet. He yanked on a shirt, flew into his pants and socks and crashed out of the room. 

The house was eerily silent, but knowing he was on the hunt for his boys made Buck absolutely giddy. He slipped into his beat up tennis shoes, knocked his sweater (which was Eddie’s honestly) and locked the house. He jogged up to his jeep and got in, turning on the radio to the tune of his favorite playlist playing and drove away. 

Buck had several options on where his first clue is. There was a park nearby that always had an owl family that Chris and Wolf loved to watch on the evenings they took a walk. But then there was the local pond in Eddie’s neighborhood. Buck thought hard, pausing at the empty intersection in the neighborhood. 

_ “I think the owls are my favorite Bucky. The daddy owl comes back and helps with the babies.”  _

Chris’ voice echoed in his head and buck flipped on the blinker, heading to the small park. It was a good ten minute drive, but when he arrived he couldn’t find anything. Stumped, Buck got out of the jeep and jogged to the bench where Chris and Wolf sat to look at the family of owls. A dab of bright pink and Buck found a cut down poster board sign, little owls printed over it. 

‘ _ Bucky, you found daddy and i’s clue! Ready, set, go time to find another one! Next clue is found with the person who helped us grow bigger as a family!’ _

It was written in Chris’ careful kid handwriting and an ink paw print was found in the corner. Picking up the little poster he saw a baggie tapped to the edge. Carefully opening it out dropped a Saint Christopher necklace. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, turning to his jeep as he stared at the necklace. Getting in the jeep he got it around his neck, the cool metal resting against his shirt. The emotions almost overwhelmed him, but he had to find his boys. Looking at the poster board he thought out loud.

**“So we adopted Wolf recently...but does Chris mean his hamster? Or is he talking about baby Sunshine?”** Buck mused, quickly discarding the hamster talk. Fuzzy Bunches was before he and Eddie began dating. So it was down to Athena or Maddie. 

His Sunshine Girl ( he refused to use her real name thank you) had been born but a couple weeks ago and Buck had jokingly told Maddie that Chris was going to love his baby cousin. Of course that had set Maddie off into an explosion of tears and even Chris was in awe of said baby.

Yet, Athena had managed to adopt Wolf out to them. Wolf who had been Chris’ protector, his cuddle buddy, even a good emotional support dog for Eddie and Buck after hard shifts. it was such a hard choice. He took out his phone and sent a text to Eddie, a picture holding up the poster board and showing his confused puppy face. 

To Future Husband ❤️ 9:45

Do I get a hint on this second one? You guys realize, we have a lot of family right? 

From Future Husband ❤️ 9:47

Go with your gut. Love you. Hurry. 

That was really no help Eddie. Sighing, Buck decided to go with his first instinct. To Maddie’s he went! He smiled, happy to at least see his sister and his niece. Pulling up to the curb, he bolted, running up stairs to his sister’s apartment and knocking on the door. 

Rustling was heard and the door opened to reveal Maddie holding his niece. Buck melted, a dopey smile on his face. 

**“Morning sis. Morning Sunshine. Can I have uncle cuddles?”** Buck made grabby hands at the baby, making Maddie laugh as she let him in the apartment. 

**“Can I get brother hugs first before you kidnap my daughter?”** Buck happily obliged, hugging his sister close before he swooped and grabbed his sunshine girl. 

**“There’s my sunshine girl. How are you doing baby? Is daddy keeping you up at night when he comes home from shifts? Are you letting mama sleep?”** Buck cooed, watching as sleepy brown eyes looked up at him. she gurgled and buck melted a little more. He could have gone in forever except, well his eyes found a bright blue cut down to size poster board taped to the kitchen island. 

Fixing his niece in his arms, he gently tugged the poster board off the kitchen island and read it. 

**“Babe, see, tell you to follow your gut. Ok Eddie you sly bas...man. I was saying man. Stop swatting at me Maddie!”** Buck whined, fending off the playful slaps of his sister’s hand with his elbow. He continued reading out loud. 

**“You’re getting closer. Better hurry. Next place to go is one place we can’t be late to every Sunday.”** He turned to Maddie, a question on his lips when he saw her holding up on Hersey kiss. She pointed back at the sign. 

Looking down Buck chuckled as he truly finished reading it. 

_ ‘Here’s a kiss to tide you over till I see you.’ _

**“You guys are so damn sweet. Gag me.”** Maddie jokes, taking her daughter back and giving Buck his Hersey’s kiss. Popping it in his mouth, he kissed his sister’s cheek, bopped his niece on the nose and bolted back to his jeep. 

The next place was easy. It was over the river and through the woods, to Abuela’s house he went! Buck snickered at his own stupidity before going into traffic to get to Abuela’s house. for someplace that he wasn’t supposed to be late to, well traffic made him late. 

Slamming the door after turning his jeep off and he was racing to Abuela’s front door. Before he could knock Abuela was there, and yanking Buck’s six foot two tall frame into a hug. 

**“Buenos Días Evancito! Aye, mijo, you’re so skinny. Did you even eat this morning? Come come. Abuela has made you some breakfast food to eat before you chase after your boys.”**

Buck wasn’t going to say no. Like that’s an actual rule. He would never say no to Abuela’s cooking. So he followed the Diaz family matriarch into her kitchen to find her filling a large plate high with food. Eggs, potatoes, beans, green Chile and fresh tortillas were already on the table. He sat down and held hands with Abuela for a moment, letting her say grace before he dug in. 

**“Thank you Abuela. This is so good. I really need to get this green Chile recipe from you.”** Buck said, swallowing a delicious bite. Abuela smiled, drinking her coffee. 

**“Well when you and Eddito move in together I’ll give it to you mijo. That way you can feed my grandson. Lord knows he can’t cook.”** Abuela said, a twinkle in her eye. Buck laughed, using a tortilla to break open the yolk on an egg and dipped the soft tortilla into the liquid gold. 

**“We aren’t there yet Abuela. Maybe one day.”**

**“Hurry up Mijo. I want to go to a wedding.”** Abuela teased causing Buck to choke on his bite of Chile and beans. He wheezed, drinking from the water Abuela had given him. 

**“I can never thank you enough. Evan, you make Edmundo so happy. He got away from Texas to grow and mijo, you helped him do it. He just lights up with you mijo, and don’t even get me started on my christopher.”** Abuela paused, her sharp bright eyes taking in Buck as he cleaned his plate, slow and listening with baited breath. 

**“Mijo, you’re a part of our family. Please never doubt that.”** Buck let out a soft whine, pulling Abuela into a hug. She hugged him back, snatching his plate before he could protest. 

She turned around from depositing the plate into the sink and in her hands was several things. A little velvet box, a picture frame and another poster board- this one bright purple. Abuela kept the poster board from him and the picture frame before she really focused. 

**“Evan, I need to give this to you. So escuchame mijo. Listen close.”** Buck nodded frantically, eyes locked on the little box, breaths coming out fast and eyes wide. 

**“This was my husband's wedding band.”** She opened the ring box and nestled on the bed of velvet was a ring made of rose gold and silver. Buck felt his hands shake as one came to his mouth, tears pricking his eyes. 

**“Evan, it would make me so happy, that when you’re ready, you give this to Edmundo when you purpose. You’re it for him mijo. And I can think of no better person to give him this than you.”** Buck nodded frantically, a soft sob leaving his mouth. Abuela was crying too at this point, depositing the ring box into the palm of his hands. 

**“When...whenever I’m ready….it’s so beautiful Abuela. Are… are you sure?”** Buck hiccuped, looking up at Abuela with tearful eyes. She nodded firmly, a smile on her face. Buck surged upwards, careful yet so powerful and pulled Abuela into a hug. The two of them cried against each other, happy tears. 

It tapered off after a couple of moments, before Abuela broke away and gently pressed the poster board into Buck’s hands. Looking down, Buck laughed. 

_ ‘Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof! -wolf. _

_ That means you gotta find the other house you call home papa. Almost there!’  _

He looked up, seeing the picture frame. Picking it up, he smiled again, this time the smile hurting his face. It was a smile of pure love.

The picture was of Eddie, Chris and Wolf, and himself in the Diaz kitchen. Buck was serving food looking at his boys with pure love and devotion, Wolf stealing a slice of bacon from the edge of the table that Chris had placed for him, Eddie knocking over a soda, and Chris laughing. He didn’t know how the picture was taken, remembering faintly that they were supposed to take a photo for Abuela that morning, but it encompassed his family. 

**“Better get going mijo. Your boys are waiting for you.”** Abuela said, bringing him back to the present. Buck smiled, kissing Abuela on the cheek before thanking her for the lovely food and he left. 

Closing the door to his jeep he smiled, looking at the velvet box in his hands. It was a piece of Eddie’s history, and it was absolutely perfect. Soon, he thought, hiding the box deep in the console of the jeep. Looking at the picture and his poster board. 

Again another easy one. It was an unspoken truth, to everyone that knew him. His second home was with Bobby and Athena. The two parents that he truly loved and had taken him under his wing. 

So, it was a longer drive. The traffic being congested this time. Yet, the music was playing again from his Spotify playlist and he happily hummed and sang as he inched his way to the Grant-Nash household. 

Finally pulling into the driveway, he saw a blue balloon with an arrow pointing to the door. He smiled, got out and followed the arrow. 

The door was cracked so Buck knocked and opened the door. It was quiet but he went inside and saw another balloon at the bottom of the stairs. It said backyard and he looked out the windows, finding Athena and Bobby waiting for him, sitting in the deck furniture.

He came outside, a soft smile on his face as Athena rose up and hugged him. He hugged back, feeling loved and warm in the person he called mom’s arms. Bobby then stood, joining them and pulling them into a double hug. 

**“Buckaroo.”** Athena murmured, stepping back and running a delicate hand through his curls. He smiled, happily closing his eyes. 

**“Proud of you kiddo.”** It was a thing that Bobby told him frequently now, but it made Buck happy to hear it constantly. A reminder that this man was his father more than Phillip ever was. 

**“Thank you. Both of you.”** He rasped, feeling emotional again. Bobby and Athena smiled at him again, this time Bobby bringing out a poster board. Buck took it happily, looking at the writing. 

_ ‘One more! Can you beat us home?’ _

This time there was another photo taken and Athena was handing it to him inside the frame. This time it was a photo that was taken at the last house bbq. Someone had managed to sneak a photo of Eddie reclining on the deck chair, eyes closed and a smile on his face as a hand ran through blond curls, Buck fast asleep on his chest. 

Buck hiccuped, feeling tears fall. 

**“You’re growing up kiddo. We are so proud of you. You’re happy and that’s all we ask for.”** Bobby said, a warm hand on Buck’s shoulder. Buck held Bobby’s hand, squeezing as he fought his emotions. A moment of family bliss before he turned and hugged both Athena and Bobby fiercely. 

**“I love you mom and dad. I gotta go. My boys are waiting for me.”** Buck rasped, kissing Athena’s cheek, hugging Bobby and racing back inside and outside to his jeep. Bobby and Athena went to the door and waved him off, Buck waving back. 

This time, he sped. He couldn’t help it. His boys were waiting for him, he had a family to get to. He didn’t know how he did it , but it wasn’t long till he was at Eddie’s. He would examine that late, but he got out of the jeep, racing to the front door. 

On the door was a bigger poster board. He paused, hand on the door knob as he read it. 

_ ‘You came into our lives like a big ball of sunshine. You held our hands when we needed if, gave the best hugs, and we can’t thank you enough. We love you. Come to the backyard. We got a surprise for you.’  _ Buck opened the door, skidding down the hall in his haste to get to his boys. 

Getting to the backyard, he smiled. Eddie and Chris were sitting next to the fire pit Eddie had and clearly were waiting for him. 

**“Papa!”** Chris cried out, standing and wobbling over on his crutches. Buck dropped to his knees and pulled Chris into a hug. 

**“I love you so much Chris. Oh so much.”** Buck rasped, kissing the curly hair. Chris giggled and hugged Buck’s neck, clinging to him as he stood to meet Eddie. 

**“I love you too papa.”**

**“Te amo querido.”** Eddie said softly, pulling Buck into a kiss. It was soft and loving, a promise of heat at the tail end of it when Eddie stepped back. Chris giggled and squirmed, buck gently setting him down. 

**“Surprise time!”** He crowed, waving his hand. Wolf got up from his spot a sign dangling from his neck. 

**“What’s this?”**

**“Read it carino.”** Buck looked at Eddie, noting his nervous face, before getting down again to take the sign off of Wolf’s neck. He read it, hand patting Wolf’s neck when he felt a hard metallic object. Pausing, he looked. There hanging from Wolf’s neck was a necklace. On it was a key. Looking back at the sign, it clicked. 

_ ‘We hope you stay. Move in with us?’ _ The sign dropped from Buck’s hands and he looked at Eddie. Eddie had suspiciously glassy eyes, Chris bouncing next to him. Choking back a sob, he dove for his boys. Wolf barked, bouncing around as Buck kissed first Eddie then Chris’ head.

**“Yes! Of course! I never want to leave my boys.”** Chris laughed gleefully, hugging Buck’s legs as Eddie pulled Buck into a kiss. Wolf howled happily, jumping on Buck’s side and giving his own hug. 

**“You’re our family carino. It’s only right for you to be with your family under one roof.”** Eddie rasped. Buck gasped, tears coming down his cheeks as Chris hobbled away, Wolf helping him. 

**“Let’s hang up the photos papa! We can put them on the wall, that way you will always know it’s home!”** Chris cried gleefully, holding up two of the frames. Buck looked at him, a smile making him look all the more handsome before he dove, picking Chris up in his strong arms. Chris laughed, waving to his father to follow them as Buck headed to the house. 

Wolf bounced between his Big Human and his mate. He saw them happy. He felt the love. He knew a happy pack would be ok. Could make it through everything. Wolf woofed happily. This was home. Eddie watched for a moment, hand in Wolf’s fur as he watched his boyfriend and his son. Heart beating out of his chest. All he felt was love. Hot blinding love. This was home.

The foursome went into the house, laughter and love following in their wake. Buck wasn’t alone anymore. He had his boys. He loved them, and they loved him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing besides Wolf.


End file.
